The present invention relates to a colloid-active synthetic detergent and a process for its manufacture, and more particularly to a novel synthetic detergent such as alkaline nonionic colloidal detergent and a method for producing such a detergent.
There are many types of known synthetic detergents derived from propylene tetramer derivatives such as polypropylene benzenesulfonate-type hard compounds. However, such compounds have some serious ecologic problems such as water contamination and the toxic effect to human body, etc.
Recently, improvements have been made in such detergent for eliminating or resolving these problems. That is, linear benzenesulfonate-type soft synthetic detergents have been developed and widely used instead of the conventional hard detergents. While the soft synthetic detergents have a high degree of decomposability in water, their toxicities are still strong and unacceptable. In some such soft detergents, their toxicities are greater than that of the conventional hard detergents. Accordingly, the use of such soft detergents cannot substantially eliminate the damages to underwater ecologic groups due to the slow release of their toxicity in rivers and waterways. Furthermore, the conventional sulfate-type and sulfonate-type detergents by themselves do not show an adequate effect in detergent mechanism, and thus the use of several additives such as collecting agents, precipitators and chelating agent must accompany the test detergents in practical cleaning processes. Also, the addition of such undesirable additive compounds as submicron calcium carbonate, nitrilotriacetic acid (NTA), hexamethylene diamine tetraacetic acid (HEDTA) and diethylene triamine pentaacetic acid (DTPA) which should be removed during the washing process, has caused eutrophication, damage to skin, degradation of the self-purification ability of water, and may be the reason for the problems of circumference contamination and health preservation.
Several types of detergents containing nonionic surface active agents and having relatively high ecological safety, including Zeolite, have been developed. However, these detergents also have potential problems of health preservation pollution and water contamination.